


lips to lips

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, High School, M/M, Prom, Young Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Peter asks when it’s nearing midnight, the two of them still swaying softly to the music.





	lips to lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocoslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/gifts).



“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Peter asks when it’s nearing midnight, the two of them still swaying softly to the music. 

Most of their peers having long since left the place, celebrating prom with more than just spiked punch and groping each other on the dance-floor. 

It’s not exactly what Peter would like, but he’s had some, well, expectations. Any guy would after being asked to go to prom with one of the handsomest boys at school. Second only after Peter himself, of course.

“I have kissed you,” Chris answers smiling smugly at Peter. And it’s true, Chris has kissed Peter’s knuckles when after he Peter took his hand, agreeing to their first dance. He’s also kissed Peter’s cheek, a lingering press of dry lips that almost had Peter turning his face in hopes of catching them with his own.

“Not the way we both want,” Peter answers, not pouting at all.

Chris smiles wider, brings them closer as they dance, whispers right into Peter’s ear, “Maybe I’ve been saving it?”

“For what?”

“For when you asked,” Chris purrs, making Peter’s fingers involuntarily clench in the material of his shirt.

“Kiss me then,” Peter orders, not one to be made to wait.

Chris laughs at that, but he does. 

It’s sweet and a little wet, overwhelming in a way that makes Peter actually a bit glad he had to wait once it ends. 

Still, he doesn’t make either of them wait for another one, and catches Chris’ mouth for another kiss.


End file.
